Shady's Aftermath
by MrsLathan
Summary: Brooklyn is the overprotected daughter of Marshall "Eminem" Mathers. While in Florida, a beef erupts between Brooklyn and her father's biggest adversary, Ja Rule. Watch as Brooklyn handles this beef and maybe even falls in love.


My feet pounded the pavement of south side Detroit as I desperately tried to get away from the cops, who were trailing behind me by about half a block. My lungs were screaming for more air, but it'd be my ass if I got arrested.

"_**Freeze!**_" The cops shouted behind me. There were two of them, a tall, skinny white guy and a beefier looking black cop. If they caught hold of me, there was no way I was going to be able to get away from them. I could fight, but not two fully-grown men.

If you looked at me on any normal day, you would never guess that I'd run from the cops, or do anything of that nature. I wore preppy clothes- Abercrombie & Fitch, American Eagle, Hollister. I usually wore make up, and I had a French manicure. I was girly. But I also wore clothes from my father's clothing line, Shady Limited.

I jumped over the fence and hit the ground running. The large wire fence would set them behind a little bit so I could get ahead more. I turned a corner, getting off course and out of sight of the cops. And then, at the end of the road, my house came into sight.

Just a little bit father I thought, and a burst of adrenaline rushed through me and I was able to run even faster Just a little bit farther, and I'll be home.

There was a big fence that you had to open with a code to get into, and I was just barley able to slip through the bars. The cops were never going to get me now. I got through the bars, unseen by the cops. Even though I was safe, I ran up the drive way and quietly entered the house. Nobody was home. My dad was out of town for a while.

And this, I was extremely glad for. My dad would have a heart attack if he found out that I'd been running from the cops. He'd lock me away in my room for the rest of my life. I went up the stairs to my room, turned around and closed the door and flicked the light on.

I was safe.

"Nice of you to finally get home," Someone said from behind me. I hollered, and nearly jumped up to the ceiling. I spun around on my heels and faced DeShaun Holton, my father's best friend.

"U-uncle DeShaun," I said laughing slightly, looking at him sitting in the rocking chair, "_Hey_ "

He had a firm, annoyed look on his face. He, just like my father, was extremely over protective. I scratched the back of my neck, looking innocent as I could.

"Don't try that innocent lookin shit on me, girl," He said, smirking at me slightly, "Your daddy may fall for that shit, but I'm smarter. It's three thirty in the mourning. Why were you running from the cops?"

"How did you know I was running from the cops?" I said in disbelief.

"You just told me."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling.

"Yeah, shit, is exactly what Marshall's going to do when I call him and tell him what you did. What were you running from the cops for?" He demanded.

"Well, um..me and my friends were tagging, over by 8 Mile. The cops showed up, and we all got scattered. I was scared, so I ran."

With out saying anything, DeShaun picked up the phone and called my dad on the cell phone. He held the phone out to me.

"He wants to talk to you, Brooklyn," He said.

"Hello?" I said sheepishly.

"_Are you stupid, girl?_" He demanded, "Tagging is one thing, but I warned you about going over to 8 Mile. I _warned_ you, don't you remember that? You could have gotten killed, or raped. I knew I shouldn't have let you stay home alone! You know what? You're going to stay with Curtis."

"NO!" I shouted, "Daddy!"

"I'm calling Curtis now. DeShaun is going to stay with you and take you to the airport at, like, ten o'clock in the mourning."

"I don't wanna go!"

"Oh well!" He snarled, "Get your shit packed, and go to bed. Let me talk to DeShaun."

I handed the phone to DeShaun and began to pack clothes. Going to Curtis's house isn't what I minded. Curtis's son, Marquise and I didn't exactly get along. We acted like best friends in the eye of the paparazzi, because they'd have a field day if we didn't.

A few minutes later, and the conversation between him and my dad was over. I slammed the suitcase shut as DeShaun hung up the phone. He watched me get a backpack and start packing some stuff into that.

"You aint going to be able to sleep, girl, are you?" DeShaun said.

"Hell no," I said. DeShaun knew me so well, sometimes I even thought he knew me better than my dad did.

"Let's go get something to eat," DeShaun said, walking out of the room. I wasted no time following him out of the door.

"I remember one time, when you were a little girl," DeShaun began as he started of in the black BMW with tinted windows, "You were only two or three, and your daddy wouldn't let you have a cookie, or somethin like that, and you threw a fit. You didn't go to bed until four in the mourning. You could never sleep when you were upset."

I pressed the eject button on the CD player, and a Ja Rule CD popped out.

"What the fuck, Uncle DeShaun," I said, brandishing the CD in his face, "Is this shit about? Ja Rule? Are you switching over to the dark side on us, or what? _Traitor!_ "

Ja Rule was one of my dad's biggest enemies. Everybody at Shady Records, Aftermath Records and Shady Aftermath Records hated him and his whole record label. Curtis had actually, at one time, punched him in the jaw.

"Calm down," He said, snatching the CD away, "I was getting ideas for disses. I aint switchin over to the bitch sided, if that's what you think."

"I'm tellin my daddy on you. I'm _snitchin_!" I joked as we drove. We got something to eat and continued to drive through Detroit. I loved to look at the city lights in the dark; it was so pretty.

"Can't you and Marquise try to get along, girl?" DeShaun said as he parked the car facing the Detroit River. We had the whole city in front of us.

"Uncle DeShaun," I said flatly, "I don't think that's gonna be a possibility. We've _never_ gotten along. I remember one time, when I was like twelve, he put a snake in my bed. He managed to convince me that it bit me. I actually thought I was going to die."

By the time we got back, it was six o' clock in the mourning. How we managed to stay occupied for three hours was amazing. I put a pot of coffee on to get ready while I was in the shower.

An hour later, I came out of the bathroom dressed in G-Unit jeans, and 'Property of G-Unit' t-shirt. Normally, I wouldn't be decked out in a full G-Unit outfit but I had packed all of my other clothes.

I walked downstairs and poured two cups of coffee; one for DeShaun, and one for me. I put creamer in it to my liking and went upstairs to get my hair straightened and make-up on.

By the time I was done, it was time go to the airport. We got there on time, on the dot. DeShaun kissed me on the forhead, and sent me off to go to the plane.

"Bye, Uncle DeShaun," I said, pulling my backpack over my shoulders and walking towards the place where I was supposed to show my plane ticket. I did, and went through the metal detector with breeze. I managed to get a window seat.

"Would you like something to drink?" The flight attendent asked a few minutes after the plane took off. I shook my head no, and she left me alone. I put my ipod headphones in and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
